4S-6R
4S-6R is an android made by Cody and Kiteria. He can be a bit of a lunatic, but when calmed down he can be a nice... "Guy." Biography Name: 4S-6R Robot Type: Cylinder Robot Familly: Cody, Kiteria Age: Unknown Gender: "Male" Height: 4'7" Weight: 182 lbs. Homeland: Nowhere, really. Other Generic Info: He's a lunatic. Doesn't take much to realize that. History We can't inform you of that, for it was deleted from his hardrives. And he was basically the only person who knew about his history. Other than Cody and Kiteria, but they won't tell us. Relationships & Commentary Just a notice, we made sure he was calm when we asked him these questions. We had to rescript his personality. Don't worry, we changed it back. I love how I'm just talking as if I'm in an organization. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 22:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cody - "My maker and, technically, my father. He's boring. He's always serious, it seems. Then again, in a world where not many people don't care about science how important something is, I guess I can't blame him from trying to make the world better." Kiteria - "The one who helped make me and, technically my mother. She's always excited. Not much else to say. Anger - "A boring scientist? How many boring people do I know? Well, he's caused some explosions, so I can give him that." Emilly - "She is the prime definition of hell. That is all." Ashol - "I don't remember much from when I met him. What basically happened is that I walked up, said hi, and he handed me some candy. Which he had to give me a mouth for me to eat. After that, I don't remember anything." Spot - "Who? Oh, right. the origional of us all. Spot, the self absorbed, lazy, and derpy lungfish who likes watching TV. I swear I saw a copyright symbol on him once." (Fourth wall shatters) Solomon - "He's chill. Boring, but he has tech-decks. To bad they aren't big enough to use. And probably couldn't support my weight even then." Sedger - "I actually don't remember much about him. I swear I met him before, but I must of forgotten." Ploxl - "The adventurous fish with sideburns. I don't get it." Kishiru - "Meh. Nothin' really dings in my head when mentioning her, other than she's cute, in the way that she's cute, not any other meaning. That's really all." Kaxl - "He's a cyborg, so... I guess you can say he's a bit of a, 'metal-head.'" (YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) ADMIN - "... Who? The creator of Mascoti--- OH! Him. He's a giant computer. At least, I think so. If that's the case, why doesn't he use that to go on MascotTube or something?" (Was going to make an Elder Scrolls pun, but meh.) Chuck Norris - "... Are you kidding me?" Trivia *Seeing how he loves refering to cake, he's a reference to the Portal series. *It isn't uncommon for him to reboot durring important conversations to keep himself running. This is annoying, because he says commands outloud, and in the voice Wheatly used in the scene where he becomes attached to GLaDOS's body in Portal. *The irony of the fact his name starts with 4 is that nothing about him relates to the number. *What's strange is that Cody and Kiteria both have one leg, while 4S-6R has two, like Voshao. Despite Race6000's style of designing. (i.e., a species has 3 legs, their robots have the same) *He, when calm for too long, starts becoming negative, and his voice becomes a bit deeper. If he's calm for over an hour, he'll be hyperly-negative for at least a week. Category:Race6000 Category:Terrestrial Category:Nonorganic Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Characters